


Is it love?

by commodorepeppers



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorepeppers/pseuds/commodorepeppers
Summary: He'll always be the star of the show.





	Is it love?

It’s my fault of course.

If i’d have killed him.

Then none of this would have happened.

Is it love?

Is that why I can’t.

I want to kill him.

Stop his pain.

Stop mine.

I won’t.

He won’t kill me.

It’s a cycle.

I’ll meet some innocent person and show them the stars.

That’ll ease the guilt for a while.

And then he’ll come.

And he’ll be the star of the show.

There’s nobody else when he’s around.

And that’s wrong.

I should stop him.

Kill him.

For his sake and mine.

We can't go on like this.

But we will.

Is it love?


End file.
